Auction
by NJCD
Summary: Clare and Eli are broken up, so in an attempt to rekindle their friendship,she manages to win him at the bachelor Auction . Clare goes to his house, watches a movie, gets drunk and has sex with him. Waking up the next morning, without any memory of it, Eli lies to Clare and says they only kissed.
1. Chapter 1

I lean against the wall of the gym, glaring at Adam, "This is so stupid." I growl. He smiles, "It'll be fun! Plus, maybe you'll meet someone new." I shove him, "I don't want someone new! I miss Clare." He sighs, "Come on, Eli. Just have fun."

_"Dude, we should totally sign up to the bachelor auction!" Adam cried. "No." I bluntly had said. "Yes! It'll be fun! We could get girlfriends!" I turned to him, "No." _

_Unfortunately__, he was persistent, "Do you know how cool it would be to go on a date with some random, hot chick? She'd see me on the stage and-" I walked against Adam, pushing him into the wall, "No!" I barked._

_He stuck his lower lip out, "But...girls..." I sigh loudly, groaning at the same time, "Fine..." He smiled and pulled me over to the booth._

"Fine. But I better not get paired with some freak." Adam shrugs and walks onto the stage where Anya announces his name and the starting bid as $5. "10!" The bidding gets to $30. Some girl I don't know won him.

I walk onstage and try to look as not angry as possible. Adam gives me a thumbs up and Anya introduces me. My bidding starts at $5. Same as my idiot best friend's. I rest my weight on one leg, then the other. The bidding goes to 10, then 15, 20, 25, 30 and suddenly, 50.

I look up at Clare, who's smiling shyly. "Going once. Going twice...sold! To the sophomore in denim!" I cross my arms and walk downstairs to where Clare's sitting, "What is this?" I ask.

"We haven't hung out for a while." I give a pursed smile, "You broke up with me." She stands up slowly, "I know, and I thought this would be a good opportunity to rekindle our friendship."

I raise my eyebrows, "Our friendship? Our friendship? What friendship? We were friends for 2 months and dated the rest of the time then you tore my heart out, ripped it up and stomped on it!"

Several people, including Adam, turn to look at us. Clare's lip trembles, "I'm just try-" I feel Adam come up beside me, "Eli, why don't you do have a drink of water?" I roll my eyes, knowing 'a drink of water' was code for taking a pill, "Screw off." I mutter and walk out of the cafe.

I walk up to the staircase leading up to the roof and lay down. A couple minutes later, I'm joined by Adam. "You wanna talk about it?" He asks.

"No. Yes. I'm just pissed that after 6 weeks of me down in the dumps missing her and she just comes back. It just kinda pisses me off."

He gives a look of confused anger, "You-You...be happy! She likes you again! Maybe she wants you in her life! Maybe she wants you as her boyfriend! This is good! No go freaking apologize!" He grabs me by my shirt, pulls me off the ground and shoves me towards the door.

"But, first, take a pill." He hands me one. "What? Where did you even get one of m- never mind..." I swallow the pill and wait a few minutes before going to find Clare.

"Can we talk?" I ask. She nods and motions for me to sit. "I'm sorry for being like an ass. I'd love, so much, to go on a date with you." I say, "Or, umm, hang out. Whatever works." She smiles, "Okay. What do you wanna do?"

"Why don't you come over? We could watch a movie." I offer. "Sure, but I choose the movie." She teases. I smirk and nod, "Great. I'll bring the wine." She giggles, "See you tonight?" I nod, "Should I pick you up?"

"I can get a ride." I smile, "Alright. See you at...8?" A slight nod sends me off, running down the hall, happily.

* * *

"Welcome to Hotel Eli. Wait-I didn't mean that-I meant that in a non-sexual wa-" I sigh and step aside, "Never mind. Just come in." She smiles slightly, "Thanks."

"So, what movie do you have to watch?" She holds up a DVD. "Titanic _Nothing on Earth could come between them." _I read, rolling my eyes.

Towards the end of the movie, Clare's in my arms, absolutely bawling. "Nothing on Earth could come between them." I recite, "Except, apparently, the Wall Street Crash of 1929."

She cried even more. "And the alcohol I gave you clearly didn't help." I muttered, looking at the empty wine bottles. I had some, too, but not enough to get me drunk. She sits up, wiping her eyes, "I'm fine..." Her words are awfully slurred, "Just let me use the restroom."

She stumbles up from the couch and nearly trips just going up the stairs, so I run after her, "Dammit, Clare." I practically carry her up and to restroom. Then to my bedroom.

"You can sleep here tonight. Your parent will _kill you _if you come home drunk." She closes the door, "Thank you, Elijah." I smirk, "Anytime."

"I still think about you a lot." She whispers, sliding her arms from his neck, to his shoulders, down to his chest.I quickly pin Clare's hands to my chest so she could not go down farther.

"Clare. You're drunk. You had so much to drink." I state. She pulls her hands away and wraps her left arm around my neck. With her right hand, she grabs my denim covered crotch, making me jump and stutter, "C-C-Clare, you need to st-"

I close my eyes and fall into the trance of her gentle massaging. "You're drunk..." I whisper. She stands up on her tip toes to kiss my cheek and continue massaging me. "Okay, Clare. I'm not gonna fight you anymore. So, if you wanna do whatever you want, don't blame me if you regret it." I mutter.

She stands on her tip toes and kisses me for the first time in weeks. I growl into her mouth and force her onto the bed. We lay there, making out and groping eachother for an hour before I finally put a stop to it.

"I'm sorry. We need to stop." She gives me a pleading look and begins to unzip my pants, "But I'm having fun..."

"Okay. Okay, 10 more minutes of fun. Then sleep." I press my lips back to hers and slide my pants off. I didn't dare even think of having sex with her, but I can do other things.

Like reaching under her bra. And taking off her clothes. Except her underwear. Which I proceed to do. We kiss for an hour longer, in the sitting position.

"Clare, goddammit..." She climbs on top of me and kisses me. "No, no." I sit up and roll her off me and onto the bed, "It's been 10 minutes. It's been more." She pouts as pull up my pants.

"Eeeellliiiii...please just love me." I chuckle, " I do, love. I do so much. But you're drunk." She grabs my hand and caresses it, "I wanna love you. I wanna love you like this." She starts unzipping my pants. I freeze, "Clare-"

"And like this." She takes my pants all the way off and begins massaging my crotch again, "Like this. And I want you to love me." She says softly. I take a large breath, "Okay."

I grab her, pull her off the bed and pin her against the wall, "I'll love you, baby." I whisper and press my lips to her neck. She gasps as I bite her neck.

"Eli-" I ignore her and grab her butt to pull her closer to me, "Shush, my love." I whisper. She stands on her tiptoes and whispers into my ear, "Fuck me, Eli." I release a throaty groan and pull off her shirt and bra, taking a moment to admire her chest.

She grabs my shirt and tugs at it, drunkenly. I laugh and pull it off myself as Clare slides her pants off, letting me see her naked of the first time. Clare grabs me through my boxers and starts stroking my throbbing member. "Do you have a condom?" She asks. I sigh, "Clare. I'm not having sex with you."

She gives me a pouting face and presses her alcohol soaked lips. "Cla-" She lowers herself down to her knees and pulls down my boxers. "Clar-" I gasp as she takes my member into her mouth and begins sucking it. "Clare, please." With her free hand, the one that isn't stroking what doesn't fit into her mouth, she fondles my balls.

I moan and pull her up to my face, "Clare, stop." I demand. She sticks her lower lip out, "Okay..." But she grabs my cock and keeps stroking it. "Clare..." I whine. I look at her eyes and push past her to my drawer. I pull out my wooden box and select one of the condoms from inside.

"Okay, come here." I quickly slide the condom on and sit down on the bed, "Come here, Clare. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk." She looks nervous as she walks/stumbles over. I lie down and pull her on top of me. Without waiting more than 3 seconds, she lowers herself around me.

"It hurts, Eli." She whispers. In order to stop her tears, I kiss them away. "Move." I start laughing, "You're on top, love." She sits up and thrust back and forth, riding me.

* * *

"Eli. Eli, oh my God, Eli." Clare groans. I smile, "Mornin' love." She frowns, "Eli...what happened." I sit up and rub my eyes, "We watched Titanic." I say quickly, "And you had a little to drink. Take some aspirin." I grab a bottle from under my pillow and toss her an ibuprofen.

"T-Thanks." I walk up behind her, "How do you feel?" I ask. "Sick. Soar. What happened?" I smirk, "You don't remember?" I realize how hurt I sound and take a deep breath. I miss last night and smile, remembering how we had showered together and got dressed.

"Nothing at all." I sigh, "Umm-" She suddenly looks panicky, "Did we have sex? Oh my God, we did, didn't we?" She sits on the bed and cradles her head in her hands.

"Uhh, Clare..." She turns to me, "Did we?" I sit next to her, "Uh-no." I quickly say, then start laughing, "I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." She smiles, "Thank you."

"You kissed me." I add. She looks up, "I did?" I nod, "Yeah. But it's okay. You were drunk. I, uh, kissed back for a little and we...did some other stuff, but I came to my senses. And stopped." I said. She hugs me, "Thank you. I'm sorry I kissed you. For now...I think we should stay friends."

"Okay." I croak out. She stands up and kisses my cheek, "Bye." I give a small smile, "Bye, Clare." Watching her leave, I lay down and pray for a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk down the aisles, looking for a decent brand of chips. I pick up a bag of 'Chicken and Waffle' and scrunch up my face. Who comes up with the flavors? I settle on a bag of classic lays and put it in my basket. I grab some sausages for breakfast.

It's been 5 years since Adam, Clare and I graduated and I haven't talked to Clare since. Adam and I share an apartment and I do most of the grocery shopping. Like I'm doing right now. And every week, Adam wants some idiotic flavor of chips, which I always get and end up hating. So this time, I'm getting a normal bag. And I know Adam will excitedly reach for the grocery bag when I get home and pull out the plain bag of chips, with disappointment.

The very thought makes me groan and walk back to the chip aisle. Some would get both bags of chips but it's not in the spirit of being 'bros' to have separate bags of chips when we watch movies.

I switch the bag with the Chicken and Waffles and hope it won't be horrible. Going over the list once more, I see I still need soda and icecream. I trudge to the drink aisle and pick up a 12 pack of pepsi, figuring Adam's weird taste in soda, chips, icecream-well, just about anything-won't ruin drinks for me. He wanted me to get 'Jones' soda. Chocolate 'Jones' soda.

Considering I chose out both the soda and breakfast, I get Adam's ice cream choice: coffee. I walk towards the front of the store, looking through my basket to make sure I have everything. "Eli?" I look up slowly and see a girl with short blond curls. "Clare?" I ask, walking over to her, "Clare Edwards?" She smiles and hugs me, "Hey, Eli."

I pull away, "Hey. How long has it been?" She shrugs, "Almost 7 years. I've been fine. What about you?" I shrug, "Good. Good, living with Adam. What about you?" She shrugs, "We should catch up."

"I'm not busy now. I just have to drop the groceries off at my apartment. We could meet somewhere." She nods, "Alright. Why don't we meet at The Dot for old times sake." I smirk, "Okay. See you in an hour." Quickly paying for the groceries, I rush home and toss the bag at Adam.

As he looks through it, I rip off my shirt and grab a grey polo shirt. "Whoa, Eli. What's going on?" I grab a tie and a sleeveless hoodie, "I'm going to see Clare." He stands up, "Whoa...you talked to Clare?" I nod, "Yup." I run the the bathroom and get some cologne, which Adam sprays on me.

"Good luck." I start to leave but turn to him and blurt out, "In high school, when I won Clare at the bachelor auction, we had some wine and stuff and had sex but she doesn't know. She forgot and I;m gonna tell her tonight. Any advice?" I asks. He puffs his cheek out and blows out a long breath of air, "Uhh-"

"Never mind. Bye!" I drive through the after-work traffic and get to The Dot. I find Clare sitting at our old table. I go over to her, "Hey." I say. She smiles and stands up to hug me. We sit down and I put on a small smile, "Clare, before we, uh, catch up, I need to get something out. Do you remember back in high school when I won you in the bachelor auction?" I sit up a little and lean over the table so I can speak softer, as to not have any one else hear our conversation.

"And we had some drinks that nice and I said we kissed?" She starts to answer, but I cut her off, "We had sex. And I know you're probably not gonna wanna see me, but I was afraid to tell you and-and-" I stop talking to see Clare with an amused expression, "I know that, Eli. I've known for years."

I raise my eyebrows, "Excuse me?" She shrugs, "I've known for all these years. It didn't take long to figure it out."

"And you're not mad?" I ask. "No. I'm not. But you may be." I crinkle my forehead, "What are you talking about?" She pulls out her wallet and pulls out a piece of paper. I picture. It's of a little boy, maybe 4 or 5. He has light brown hair that's spiked up and he's wearing a red polo.

"He's cute." I say. The background of the photo is blue, so I know it's a school photo, "Who is it?" She smiles glumly, "Guess."

I look back at him and begin to piece together the puzzle. "He's...he's my...son?" I ask, looking at her. She nods slowly, "That's how I found out we had sex." I look back at the picture of the little boy. He's not smiling at the camera. Just a monotone, plain, expressionless face.

I close my eyes and try to process this and suddenly realize this could be a ticket back into Clare's life. I look up at her. She purses her lips, "Are you mad?" I shrug, "No. I'm...surprised. I assumed we were safe. I mean, we were safe, so-"

"His name'sDavid." She interrupts. I nod, "Can I see the picture again?" She hands it to me and I stare for a while, then say, "He's not smiling." I look up at her, waiting for a response, which she promptly gives, "He says he doesn't 'like' smiling."

"Do I get to meet him or anything?" A smile spreads over her face, "Yeah. Yeah, of course. I should've brought him." I smile and look at the photo, "How could you, uh, how could you not tell me about this, though? I mean, did it ever cross your mind to contact me?" I ask, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I didn't want to ruin your chance at NYU. And at the time I guess I was a little mad about you lying. I got over it, though. I have an amazing son."

"Did you ever finish college?" She nods, "I did online classes." A waiter comes to us and we order 2 burgers and some fries. Sitting awkwardly, I say, "So, you're not...seeing anyone?" I ask. She shakes her head, looking amused again, "No. It's hard to date when your already a mom."

I frown, though, inside, I'm relieved, "I really wish you would've told me. I could've helped. I _can _help." She smiles, "That's sweet, Eli. But...you don't need to do that. We're actually starting to do really well on our own." frown, "Ah. I see. Well, uh, do you wanna get dessert?" She nods cutely._  
_

We order 2 slices of cheesecake. When Clare least expects it, I take a dollop of whipped cream and smear it on her nose. "Eli!" She cries, laughing and wiping the whipped cream off.

"Goo, you still have a sense of humor. Having a son didn't drain you of all life." A waiter drop the check off at our table and I snatch it before Clare can. "I can pay for mine, Eli." I shrug, "Nah. That wouldn't be very gentlemanly, now would it?"

I pull out my wallet and take out the single check I keep in there, filling it out quickly. We stand up and walk out to where our cars are parked. "Can I see you another time? Maybe we could hang out?"

She pulls out of piece of paper, "This is my address...I'm not busy Saturday." I smirk, "Alright." I lean in for a hug and hold her for a second before driving home.

Saturday soon comes and I arrive at Clare's with a bag containing vanilla icecream, sprinkles, chocolate and caramel sauce and cherries. I plan to become friends with David and try to be in his life. I knock on the door and Clare appears in seconds. "Hey." I smirk. She hugs he and invites me inside, "I'm just finishing lunch: pasta."

I hold up the bag, "I brought some ice-cream sundae stuff for you, David and I. Where is he?" As if on cue, a small child comes out of the closet. I look over at Clare, who only shrugs. "Hi. I'm Eli." I tell him. He points to the bag, "What's in there?"

"Icecream." I say, setting the bag down on the counter. He runs around me and tries to reach the bag, but I block him with my arm and, in a completely monotone voice, I say, "I'm sorry, Dave. I can't let you do that."

"What'll you do, embalm me?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows, "Herbert West?" He smiles, "Space Awakening?" I look up at Clare, "You let your 6 year old watch Re-Animator?"

"I didn't let him watch anything. He figured out how to use the remote." David looks up at me, shaking his head, "She's gonna be uncontrollably spastic." I laugh, pleasantly shocked by his taste in movies. "What kind of icecream?" He asks. I reveal it, "Vanilla. We can eat it after lunch."

"Will there be syrup?" He again tries to hoist himself onto the counter, but fails to do so. "Oh, yes." I say, "There will be blood." He stares at me, clearly not understanding the reference. "It's, uh, it's from the second Saw movie."

Again, he fails to understand. "I'll show it to you some time." Clare intervenes, "I don't think 'Saw' is a good idea for a 6 year old to watch. And now i have to start hiding the remote." I chuckle. We gather at the table and eat the spaghetti quickly, then rush to the kitchen. Grabbing 2 bowls, David and I sit on the floor and scoop icecream. Sauce, whipped cream, cherries and sprinkles pile on the mounds and we eat it right there, on the floor.

David stands up when he's done and goes to Clare so she can wash his face. I stand up, a smirk on my face, "Yeah, me too." She rolls her eyes, "I'm sure you can manage washing your own face, Eli." I chuckle and begin cleaning up the mess David and I had made. He soon went to sleep, leaving Clare and I alone. "He's a cute kid." I say.

She smiles, "He gets his looks from you." I smirk, "Trying to tell me that I'm cute?"

"I didn't say good looks." I grip my chest and feign pain, "Ouch, Clare. You're hitting me where I live!" She laughs, "You haven't changed a bit." I smirk, "I hope _that's _a good thing."

She nods, "It is. So, what's living with Adam like?" I chuckle, "Uh...interesting. Especially the flavors of things he chooses out."

"Oh, please. You were into weird flavors in high school." I raise my hands slightly, "Yeah, but that was like, Pizza flavored. Not Chicken and Waffles." A cute smile spreads over her face, "I've missed hanging out with you."

I nod, "Yeah. Me too. There's, uh, there's this restaurant that I heard is pretty good. Do you wanna, maybe, possibly go out to dinner with me sometime?" I ask nervously.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Clare asks, with a playful tone. "Maybe. Depends on your answer." She smiles, "Yes. I'll go to dinner with you." I smile "Cool."


End file.
